Wherever I am
by the-hinotori
Summary: Just a small piece of fluff with all the stuffing of Winnie the Pooh. A romantic little one piece with my favourite couple completed


"Wherever I am there's always Pooh."

"You know there's a very simple solution to that." Chortled the young man, as he laid his head in her lap.

Shifting the book away she glared down at him. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Pure innocence filled his handsome face as he raised his eyes to look up at her cross, but pretty features. It was fun to tease, she was easy to look at any time but when she was riled a certain fire would light the wick behind her eyes enhancing the sapphire's deep hue.

"Nothing, go on with your reading." He smiled as he shifted his gaze to his feet. A cool but pleasant breeze wafted over his skin relieving his body from the heat, which currently engulfed it.

Bringing the book close again she cleared her throat. "As I was saying, 'wherever I am there's always Pooh," She gave a meaningful look to her laps occupant. He raised his hands in defence. "There's always Pooh and Me."

A small smirk twitched the corners of his mouth.

"You have something to add?"

Innocence returned. "No, should I?"

"Don't answer a question with a question. Now where was I?"

"Whatever I do, he wants to do?" He felt her body shift with the sigh.

"Which won't be much if you keep interrupting." But she smiled this time and wove her fingers through his hair before settling it behind her again to restore her balance.

"You soon won't be able to do that." The book rapped him lightly on the forehead.

"Whatever I do, he wants to do." She paused waiting for the next interruption, but it never came. "_Where are you going today?" says Pooh:  
"Well, that's very odd 'cos I was too.  
Let's go together," says Pooh, says he.  
"Let's go together," says Pooh._

He nestled his face into her body and kissed the closest area to his lips. He scowled at feeling the coarse material against his mouth. "Why didn't you wear that other top?"

"What top?" She asked absently, continuing to read in silence to herself.

"The shorter one."

Her eyes widened. "You know perfectly well why. I don't want people gawking at my stomach."

He raised a brow. "And what about my rights. I like 'gawking' at it."

She huffed at his reply and was instantly rewarded with another smirk.

"I like how it feels naked too."

Her eyes darted about hoping that no one was nearby to hear. She showered a look of pure exasperation on him to no effect. He waved her to continue reading. So she did. To herself.

"Ahem, I believe you were at the point. 'Let's go together,' says Pooh."

Virtuosity, but with a distinct glint of wickedness, emanated from the sapphire orbs as they locked with his own cool blue. "Oh you meant me to continue reading aloud, why didn't you say."

Beginning to open his mouth he closed it again and wagged a finger at her, shaking his head to emphasise his point. "Ah ah ahh. You're not going to get me that way Eeyore."

Her mouth agape, she snapped shut the book. "And what are you implying by that?"

He rolled his eyes. "Nothing, now will you reopen that book and read, I want to know how it ends." He watched as her jaw dropped once more. "Flies will get in if you keep doing that."

She chose to ignore this small piece of advice and focused on the first impart. "You don't know how this poem ends?" she looked genuinely shocked. She cringed inwardly as she saw the old signs of anger and feigned superiority cross his features. The harsh tone in which he spoke next told her that she had struck a nerve.

"What you think my life had so many free moments that I could read rubbishy kids books."

His attack wounded her. This book had seen her through many hard times as a child, and also as a teen, it was her lifeline. She tried to push him off so she could get away before crying, but he adhered. He had closed his eyes in anger so when the teardrop fell they flew open in surprise at the sudden moistness on his cheek. Lapsing into teary fits was becoming a frequent occurrence and he cursed himself for having retaliated so bluntly to such an innocent question. He wondered if she would forever be this sensitive, it never used to be this way, she could fight as well as the next person and not bat an eyelid, but he supposed that high emotions could only be expected under the circumstances. He fought with his inner emotions and schooled his voice with his follow up.

"I'm sorry, no I don't know how it ends, I've never read Winnie the Pooh, not even to Mokuba."

She chewed her bottom lip. "I'm sorry too, for reacting the way I did, it's just that it means so much to me and I stupidly thought that everyone has read Winnie the Pooh at some point in their lives. Do you still want me to continue?" Her eyes were hopeful as she looked down upon the calmed countenance. Her answer was a nod, having closed his eyes and mouth for the time being. So she continued

_"What's twice eleven?" I said to Pooh.  
("Twice what?" said Pooh to Me.)  
"I think it ought to be twenty-two."  
"Just what I think myself," said Pooh.  
"It wasn't an easy sum to do,  
But that's what it is," said Pooh, said he.  
"That's what it is," said Pooh._

He couldn't prevent the small chuckle from passing his lips, the movement of his head as he shook with laughter had already given him away however.

"What now?" She asked clearly frustrated by yet another disruption to her reading.

He cracked one lid open to peep at her. He could see a small storm brewing deep within those blue eyes he loved so much. "I was just thinking how much Pooh reminds me of someone we know."

She groaned. "Do I really want to know the answer to this?"

"Was that a rhetorical question?" He smirked. God's she loved that mouth, if she didn't she would have wiped it clean off his dial years before.

"Yes, but let me have it anyway. Who does it remind you of?"

"You're not seriously telling me you don't know."

She closed her eyes and let her head loll back against her shoulders. "Ohh Seto, when are you two going to end this war."

"Not until the mutt plays dead and fetches my slippers."

Anzu gave a small growl of aggravation. "You two are impossible."

"I'm glad you included him in the equation."

"Oh don't think that I don't know how much at fault he is, because I do. Just because he's my friend doesn't make him blameless."

"I should hope not, considering I'm more than a friend." He retorted in the manner of a huffy girl.

She smiled again. Raising her eyebrows a little she nodded sagely. "Yes that you most definitely are."

He kissed the course fabric again and burrowed in waiting for her to go on some more. "Is there much more?"

"Just a few verses, why?"

"It will be dark soon and I don't want you out in the night air with so little on."

An unladylike snort met this observation. "And who was it that wanted me to where a shorter top not ten minutes ago? Besides it's only three pm, it won't be dark for a few hours yet. There aren't that many verses."

"The way you're reading there are."

"Why you insufferable pest." A renewed chuckle cut short her retort. "I've a good mind not to finish."

"And leave me hanging, you couldn't be so cruel."

"Try me." Her voice held a challenge within.

"Nope, now will you finish it please!"

"Well stop interrupting." She was met with his most evocative expression, and nearly damned Pooh to the dragons wanting suddenly for the night to come so that he would take her home.

"Read."

So much for that thought, she exhaled sharply and resumed with the next verse.

_"Let's look for dragons," I said to Pooh.  
"Yes, let's," said Pooh to Me.  
We crossed the river and found a few-  
"Yes, those are dragons all right," said Pooh.  
"As soon as I saw their beaks I knew.  
That's what they are," said Pooh, said he.  
"That's what they are," said Pooh._

_"Let's frighten the dragons," I said to Pooh.  
"That's right," said Pooh to Me.  
"I'm not afraid," I said to Pooh,  
And I held his paw and I shouted "Shoo!  
Silly old dragons!"- and off they flew._

_  
"I wasn't afraid," said Pooh, said he,  
"I'm never afraid with you."_

This time she chose to stop, lowering the book down and to the side she looked down at the man resting his head in the nest of her lap. She thought deeply of the time she first met him and the journey through life they had taken to reach this moment. It had not always been so friendly, her closeness to Yugi and the others hampering any sort of friendship she may have had with him sooner. But oddly he had never been as openly hostile or vicious in his attacks upon her as he had with the boys, and despite what she knew of his past and his dealings with Yugi and co she had never felt frightened by him.

"Is that the end?" He studied her face as she lost herself in these thoughts.

She gave her head a small shake to bring her back to the present. "No, the last verse evoked a memory, sorry I'll go on." She felt the palm of his hand on her cheek caressing it; tilting her head she rested it within the cup he had created.

"You looked far away, it wasn't something that scared you was it?" His voice carried a faint resonance of fear. He relaxed a mere degree when felt the smile bloom against his hand, and allowed himself to now look at her beautiful face again.

"That's just it. I was thinking of how we were in the past." A frown gathered upon the bridge of his nose, narrowing his eyes it did. "Don't look like that Seto, I was actually thinking that despite everything we've said to each other and done, either with each other, or against, I was never afraid. And still I'm never afraid with you."

His blue eyes widened, and their hue deepened with the moisture that had gathered along their rim. He turned his face away closing his eyes quickly as he did. He could feel her body weight shift, and her stomach draw nearer as she brought her hand to his cheek and gently plied it from her legs, so that he was facing her once more. Stubbornly he refused to open his eyes to look at her, he hated anyone seeing him in a moment of weakness, but more especially her. He was meant to be the strong stoic one brushing away her tears, not her brushing away his.

"It's okay to cry you know." His jaw tightened and the small nerves caused the muscles along its edge to twitch with the pressure he was exerting. Silent action would be the greatest victor here. So in spite of the discomfort she now felt from her current seating arrangement she proceeded to read and let her fingers dance across his closed eyes and face, taking with them any stray drops, which may have escaped.

_'So wherever I am, there's always Pooh,  
There's always Pooh and Me.  
"What would I do?" I said to Pooh,  
"If it wasn't for you," and Pooh said: "True,  
It isn't much fun for One, but Two,  
Can stick together, says Pooh, says he. "That's how it is," says Pooh.'_

As she closed the book and laid it beside her the thought that he had drifted to sleep, flitted across her mind for the briefest moment. A contented sigh, and the intense blue gaze that met her own, soon disillusioned her of any previous thoughts. He licked his lips to moisten them still gazing silently at her.

"I take it back." He finally said.

Her expression was quizzical. "What do you take back?" She replied

"He can't be the mutt at all."

She raised her eyes to the heavens, but gave him the line he egged for. "Why can't he?"

"Just because."

"That is not the basis for an argument."

"No, but it's the only one I'm offering."

A peaceful silence now hung between them as she balanced her weight once more, using the arm, which had held the book to lean on. He grasped her free hand between his own and placed small kisses upon the pads of each finger and thumb, still grasping her hand he faced her stomach again.

"What would I do if it wasn't for you?"

She smiled. "And of course it isn't much fun for one, but two can stick together." He stopped her by raising the edge of her shirt a little, and kissing the bare rounded plain of her stomach.

"But what will it be with three?" He whispered.

* * *

_a/n - Don't anybody dare ask, cos I'm telling you here and now it ain't gonna happen, this is COMPLETED there will be no more added to this one. Hope you enjoy my little one shot. :)_


End file.
